Military Decorations (Necros)
UNSC Decorations The UNSC has a variety of decorations that it bestows upon the members of its' military under varying conditions: the reasons for the awards may range from heroism to being wounded in action to rescuing someone from behind enemy lines. These decorations are worn on the soldier's dress uniform during formal occasions. *'Bronze Star': For acts of gallantry not deserving a Silver Star *'Silver Star': For acts of gallentry not deserving a Cross of Valor *'Cross of Valor': For extraordinary bravery, not justifiying the Colonial Cross *'Colonial Cross': Awarded for singular acts of devotion and daring, it is the highest UNSC award *'Purple Heart': Awarded to those that have been critically wounded in action *'Red Legion of Honor': Awarded for selfless acts of heroism in combat *'Meritorious Service Medal': Awarded to members of the UNSC and foreign governments for meritorious service. *'Eagle Superior Service Medal': Awarded for senior officers who serve in a capacity of great importance and responsibility. Gallery Image:Bronze star.png|Bronze Star Image:Silver Star.png|Silver Star File:Gold star.png| Image:Cross of valor.png|Cross of Valor Image:Colonial cross.png|Colonial Cross File:Colonial cross2.png| Image:Red legion.png|Red Legion of Honor Image:Merit medal.png|Meritorious Service Medal File:Eagle minor.png| Image:Eagle medal.png|Eagle Superior Service Medal USR Honors The USR bestows honors upon the members of its' military under varying conditions: the reasons for the awards may range from killing a certain number of foes at one time to learning the ancient martial arts of the Energy Sword to having to send one's comrade on the Great Journey. These honors are worn upon the ceremonial pauldron of Sangheili during formal occasions. *'Mighty Warrior': Awarded to a Sangheili that killed a high number of foes at one time, but not enough to warrant the Heroic Warrior honor. *'Heroic Warrior': Awarded to a Sangheili that killed a very high number of foes at one time, but not enough to warrant the Holy Warrior honor. *'Holy Warrior': Awarded to a Sangheili that killed an unbelievably high number of foes at one time *'Crossed Swords': Awarded to one that has dueled a foe in melee combat and survived *'Swordsman': Awarded to a Sangheili upon learning the ancient art of using the Energy Sword *'Honorable Ally': Awarded to those that were forced to killed a severely wounded comrade and send onto the Great Journey. Gallery Jiralhanae Privileges The Jiralhanae Alliance awards the members of its' military with various privileges, all of which depend upon what they have done in combat that the Jiralhanae deem worthy of such things; most of the privileges are dependent upon killing a certain number of foes in battle. These privileges are usually represented by very plain scratches or pictures that are placed on their helmet, pauldrons or gauntlets; these can then be easily seen by other Jiralhanae, who can use this knowledge for various reasons (for example, knowing how much or little rations to give said Jiralhanae) *'Killer': Given to those that have killed more than 200 foes. Allows one to be considered an adult *'Destroyer': Given to those that have killed more than 1000 foes. Allows one to be considered an elder *'Devourer': Given to those that - in the midst of battle - have taken their foe, ripped out their heart and eaten it before their foe's dying eyes. Allows one to be considered a berserker. *'Rations': Upon killing 100 foes, a Jiralhanae is alloted rations for himself, instead of having to forage. *'Double Rations': Upon killing 400 foes, a Jiralhanae is granted double rations *'Triple Rations': Upon killing 800 foes, a Jiralhanae is granted triple rations *'Allowed to Feast': Upon killing 1500 foes, a Jiralhanae is allowed to join in the feasts of the elders and chieftains. Gallery Kig-Yar Union Medals Gallery Vorenus Awards Gallery Machina Achievements Gallery Plainsfierian Acknowledgements The Plainsfierians, being a nomadic race of spies and shapeshifters scattered – for the most part – across AUR territory, have great difficulty with granting military decorations. As such, their decorations are kept to a relative minimum, and instead of having separate medals for varying degrees of an action, they simply have medals that are slightly added to when one requires more of an award: for example, instead of – using the UNSC as an example – a Bronze Star, Silver Star Cross of Valor and Colonial Cross, they have the Hero's Medal, which is then changed slightly to represent the varying degrees of it (the first degree is rather plain, the second degree has a cross in the center, the third degree has place a bar on the left, and the fourth place a bar on the right) *'Hero's Medal': First Degree: Second Degree: Third Degree: Fourth Degree: *'Wounded Veteran's Medal': First Degree: Second Degree: Third Degree: Gallery